extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dracosaur
The Dracosaur are an ancient genus of large, sentient, therapod-like reptiles that originated from the planet Gaia. Physiology General Description Dracosaurs generally have a therapod like appearance and (depending on species) can vary in sizes of around 8 to 18 ft at the hip and can weigh from around 1000 lb to around 5 tonnes. Common characteristics among all Dracosaur species are large, muscular arms with three fingers and a thumb, a large rib cage that houses a large pair of lungs and a pair of flight bladders that contained lighter-than-air gasses like helium and hydrogen, thus reducing their weight, large eyes with four sided star shaped pupils, and a second brain located just in front of the pelvis which has most of the motor controlles, relieving tension on the primary brain and so allow it to process everything else and allow for increased intelligence. Dracosaurs (due to their advancements) can have a lifespan of around 280 to 300 years. Despite this however, they grow to adulthood rather quickly, becoming fully grown at the age of 25. Behavior Though rather intimidating and large in stature, they are a peacful genus that focuses on honor and protection of the weak. Combat for them is normally a last resort, but when the situation demands for it, they can be quite fearsome. Even when unarmed they are dangerous to go up against due to their wide veriety of natural weapons. Dracosaurs are also rather brave and highly protective of those they have formed a bond with, usually acting aggressively toward those that treat their friends and family poorly, no matter who or what they are. Corruption Like all organisms of Gaia, dracosaurs are susceptible to corruption and undergo transformation, but while all other organisms go through a day long transformation, dracosaurs could take years before fully transformed. Once fully corrupted, a the individual is no longer recognize as a dracosaur, but as a devilsaur. Dracosaurs have a defense for this known as the Pure Heart, a pure white substance that seems to emit its own light located in the heart that other organisms may rarely be born with. Pure Heart slows corruption to a crawl, but doesn't completely prevent it (since we all know that absolute power corrupts absolutely). When in this form, a devilsaur gains a hatred of all living things and regards all other organisms (dracosaurs included) as inferior, but unlike other devil beasts, devilsaurs may show tolerance of other creatures if they can aid in their own agendas (commonly to wipe out or enslave all life), but will kill them off mercilessly and quickly if they are of no longer use or are recognized as a threat. When encountered, a dracosaur will almost automatically attack a devilsaur as they quickly recognize it as a threat to anything in the general vacinity. Devilsaurs have been able to recover from corruption, but this is extremely rare, only happening to 1 of 1,000,000,000,000. Despite this recovery, the former devilsaur (sometimes called a revivosaur as a joke) will retain most of their appearance with the exception of the eyes, which revert back to their former state. They also will recover their former personality, though they are a little more aggresive than their pre devilsaur selves. Though not particuarlly shunned by dracosaurs and accepted back into dracosaur society, former devilsaurs are looked at with caution (and sometimes even fear) as they can turn back into a devilsaur should they allow it. Species The Dracosaur genus contains 11 species of Dracosaur, all in which represent each color of the Dracosaurian elements: *Earthen *Pyron *Aquarian *Aerodan *Glaciron *Plasmoran *Necroscion *Luxanon *Biodaron *Metalion *Arcanian Culture Combat Though peaceful by nature, Dracosaurs, at the age of 5, begin their combat training so that they are ready for when the situation calls for combat. Normally a test is set out for chicks to see which weapon they function best with and so train them to use said weapon. When they have mastered the basics their training, usually at the age of 15, Smiths (or Engineers) create the weapon(s) to suit the style of the individual, Jewelers find a gemstone(s) best suited for the individual, and Enchanters enchant the gem(s) to give it sentience, thus allow the wielder and weapon(s) to form a close bond and improve their combat performance greatly. Dracosaurs also have a speciallized form of combat called Primal Combat, which involves only the body's natural weapons. This is used only for settling certain disputes such as who would make the better mate or to see who would make the best leader. There are a strict set of rules to follow when one is involved in Primal Combat: #Only use your natural weapons that your opponent can use aswell (meaning no fire breathing or electric blasts). #You are not allowed to kill your opponent, in doing so you would be banished or executed. You can ignore this rule if it is for self defense. #You must submit if you know that you are beat. To attack your opponent after you declare defeat is considered very dishonorable and you shall be banished and possibly disowned as it may show signs of corruption. #There must be spectators to observe the situation and make sure that it doesn't get out of hand. #Your opponent must be of similar age and strength as to give no one a distinct advantage over the other. Education Dracosaurs don't have schools in the same sense that humans do, most of their education comes from their family, but they do have advanced schooling for those who seek education in certain areas of science like physiology, psychology, xenoarcheology, and manachology (the study of mana) which are usually headed by the Arcanian Dracosaurs due to their greater intelligence. There are also organizations that a Dracosaur can join for further education in areas like engineering, smithing, biology, and medication. Coming of Age Dracosaurs hatch from their eggs with a gemstone (which can vary on type) that contains in it their demons and at the age of 20, groups of individuals are sent into the wilds for a full day to combat these demons. Those that succeed not only conquer thier inner demons, but form social, cooperative, and leadership skills that will aid them greatly in later life. Those that fail on the other hand are usually killed by their demons, who in turn don't last long as highly skilled warriors are sent out to see if said group had survived or not and will quickly dispatch any demons that may have survived. Virtues The greatest virtues of a dracosaur are honor, equality, acceptance, and justice that to some extent defines their ideology (though this may vary between species). Honor is above all else their greatest virtue and believe that to live a life without honor is to not live a life at all (note to reader: I'm a relatively new "wikier" so I'm still getting used to this system, also everything your read here is not set in stone, so expect some changes to go on in the future along with additional information being added in.) Category:Rhinocavalry42's Content Category:Alien Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Carnivores